babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Takayoshi Ohmura
|zodiac = |height = 175 cm |bwh = |genre = Rock, Heavy Metal, Kawaii Metal, Neoclassical |occupation = Guitarist, Musician, Songwriter |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = Pony Canyon Records |acts = BABYMETAL, Cross Hard, Marty Friedman, C4, Ohmura Band |twitter = |name = Takayoshi Ohmura|blog = https://takayoshi-ohmura.jp/}} Ohmura Takayoshi (大村孝佳) is a Japanese musician popular as a rock guitarist. He was born on December 26, 1983 in Osaka. He started learning piano at the age of three. By the age of 11 he had started to play acoustic guitar moving to electric guitar at the age of 14. By the age of 17 he was heavily into hard rock/heavy rock of the western-style music and devoted himself into it. He attended the Guitar Institute of Technology (GIT) in 2002 at the MI Japan Osaka school for two years. He also met and played with Vitalij Kuprij, and recorded the CD "Nowhere To Go" with Richie Kotzen, Mark Boals and Doogie White.He is one of the few guitarist that uses scalloped fretboard guitar Information 2004 On August 30 of 2004 released "Nowhere To Go". A Mini Album with 6 tracks under Pony Canyon Inc. This album was recorded in collaboration with Richie Kotzen, Mark Boals (ex Yngwie Malmsteen) and Doogie White (ex Yngwie Malmsteen). The debut album was released thanks to Yamaha Music Communications. After graduating and the release of his debut Album, Takayoshi started as MI Japan Speed Guitar Department Instructor and also as ESP Artist. 2005 On November 11th 2005 another mini album of 5 tracks was released called "Power of Reality" on Chi Chi records. There was no guest musicians, Ohmura plays all instruments. 2006 In 2006 with Kaoru (Bassist of Cross Hard) he formed another band named Gloria. 2007 On 8/22/2007 he released a solo album called "Emotions in Motion." This is a full length CD of 10 tracks. Guest vocals include: Doogie White, Tony Moore, Terry Hous, and Ted Poley. 2013 On February 1st of 2013, Takayoshi Ohmura debuted as BABYMETAL KamiBand God Of Guitar at Zepp Tokyo in Japan for BABYMETAL's "Legend Z". The show was recorded to be released later that year. On June 30 performed once again as BABYMETAL Kami Band God Of Guitar for Yuimetal and Moametal Seitansai at NHK Hall. This show was recorded to be released in 2014. On August 10 and 11 Takayoshi performed as God Of Guitar with BABYMETAL in the Summer Sonic Festival 2013, this was the first BABYMETAL in the Festival performance with live band. On September 4 of 2013, C4 released the 4th Studio album called "Barret Caliber 4". 10 tracks album. On October 20, Takayoshi performed two times at Loud Park in the same day. Performed with BABYMETAL as Kami Band member and also with Metal Clone X along with Marty Friedman and Freddy Lim from Chthonic. On November 22 was released the first BABYMETAL's Live DVD/Bluray "Live Legend IDZ" featuring Takayoshi Ohmura on Legend Z's show. 2014 On February 6 of 2014 played live with BABYMETAL for first time at Music Station. On March 1 and March 2, Ohmura performed as Kami Band member on the BABYMETAL shows at Nippon Budokan. The shows were also recorded to be released as Live DVD and Bluray in 2015. The Kami Band formation for this BABYMETAL's 2 days performance was: Aoyama Hideki on Drums, BOH on Bass, Leda Cygnus (Now FED Leda) and Takayoshi Ohmura on Guitars. On July 27 he joined BABYMETAL to play the North American leg of the first BABYMETAL World Tour performing in United States including part of the shows with Lady Gaga as support act, and Canada at Heavy Montreal Festival. Takayoshi flew back to Japan and then back to North America to fulfull commitments with other bands. 2016 Takayoshi Ohmura played with his band C4 at Shibuya REX on February 27 as part of the "Operation ORGA Tour", follower for another show on March 5, at Shinsaibashi America Village Fanj Twice.. Days after on March 12, God Of Guitar Takayoshi Ohmura performed at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST in the Crazy Monsters celebration of "Kuremon Fes, Spring 2016". Meanwhile on March 20, Ohmura held a Guitar Seminar & Clinic at Seventh Code Odawara Shop Studio. Before flying to UK with BABYMETAL on March 26 Takayoshi Ohmura played again with C4 in a new date of "Operation ORGA Tour" this time at Livehouse CB. On April 2, played with BABYMETAL the biggest headline show outside Japan at the Wembley Arena in London, England, just 2 days after on April 4 performed also with BABYMETAL at The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, this show marked US TV Debut for BABYMETAL. On April 18, as part of promotional listings, BABYMETAL Kami Band members received very important features on CD Japan. Before the next part of the World Tour 2016, BABYMETAL held 2 "Apocrypha" performances at Shinkiba Studio Coast for THE ONE members on April 20 and April 21. A day after BABYMETAL played for third consecutive year at Music Station Live. To close April and before the BABYMETAL World Tour in United States, UROBOROS released its 2nd EP called "Zodiac" with 7 Tracks set for April 20, 2016 and then played their first solo performance at Tsutaya O-East "The Ark Of Zodiac" set for April 29. In addition the band announced their second EP "Zodiac" was released in 2 different editions, High Quality sound and High Quality board called HD Edition. The benefit is an Ultimate High Quality CD "UHQCD" available along with the Bluray Edition. On May 3 and before the BABYMETAL US Tour East Coast, NEO Oyaide Electronics wrote a report from BABYMETAL's rehearsals before the World Tour 2016 including details of Kami Band members gear featuring Takayoshi Ohmura, Fujioka Mikio and BOH. As Kami Band member Ohmura played 8 dates with BABYMETAL during the first part of the US Tour staring on May 4 at the PlayStation Theater and finishing on May 14 at Northern Invasion Festival. Next month, in June Ohmura played the BABYMETAL European Tour playing in Switzerland, Austria, Netherlands, Germany, and closing on June 10 at Downlaod Festival in United Kingdom and on June 11 at Download Festival France. During the European Tour on June 8, Kami Band reached 100 live performances with BABYMETAL. Before the second part of the BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 in United States Takayoshi hosted 2 Guitar Clicnis in Singapore on July 2 and Thailand on July 4 as part of the "ESP Guitar Clinics Asian Tour". After the European Tour, BABYMETAL returns to United States to play the second part of the BABYMETAL US Tour, this time in the West Coast. Takayoshi played 5 shows in 8 days playing in Seattle on July 12, then visited San Francisco, Los Angeles, Chicago and the exclusive performance at the Alternative Press Music Awards 2016 in collaboration with Judas Priest's leader Rob Halford. Then on July 23 played with DCPRG at Fuji Rock Festival, while with BABYMETAL played for first time also at Fuji Rock Festival on July 24. In August with BABYMETAL Takayoshi played in 3 Festivals, August 6 Rock In Japan, on August 12 Rising Sun Rock Festival and on August 21 at Summer Sonic in Osaka aside BABYMETAL played at the Festival, Takayoshi took this day to perform at Forest Stage with Marty Friedman's band. Also in August from August 8 to August 25 BABYMETAL hosted "The White Mass", a 6 dates Tour visiting Osaka, Tokyo and Nagoya. In Nagoya on August 25 Takayoshi reached 100 live performances as Kami Band God Of Guitar. The same month, after the BABYMETAL "The White Mass" shows in Osaka, ESP Entertainment hosted with Kami Band members Fujioka Mikio and Takayoshi Ohmura a Guitar Seminar held at MI Japan Osaka. On September 19 and September 20 played with BABYMETAL at Tokyo Dome 2 Days in front of 55.000 fans each night. The most important performances of the group so far. On November 5, Ohmura was featured on NEO Oyaide as they introduced BABYMETAL Kami Band Gear for Tokyo Dome "Red Night". On December 26, took place his birthday celebration along with the group Gacharic Spinc at Daikanyama UNIT, in Shibuya, Tokyo. The show also featured Kuze Atsushi on Vocals, Shoyo on Bass and Yuya Maeta on Drums. That day he also announced the release of his new album "Cerberus" set to be released in January 2017. 2017 On January 11, played with BABYMETAL in Seoul, South Korea supporting Metallica. The First ever performance of the band in this country. On January 25, Takayoshi Ohmura released a new Album called "Cerberus" including a CD and 2 DVD. The Audio CD featured 6 cover songs, 5 with guest vocalists featuring songs from Metallica, Megadeth, Evanescence, Arch Enemy and Dream Theater. In addition a Live DVD with the show of "The Gathering Of Metal Warriors" from his Birthday Celebration which took place in January 2016 and a third Disc for those who buy the at Amazon Japan with a MC Collection from "The Gathering Of Metal Warriors". On March 12, Takayoshi Ohmura and God Of Bass BOH through Shure Japan hosted a GLXD16 Wireless seminar on March 12. On March 20, Takayoshi Ohmura was featured on Spinditty. On April 21, Takayoshi Ohmura released his new customed guitar, ESP SNAPPER-7 Ohmura Custom Twinkle Pink. Babymetal Performances Participated in 2013 * 2013.02.01 LEGEND "Z" * 2013.05.10 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Osaka Big Cat) * 2013.05.17 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.05.18 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.06.23 Amuse Shareholders Meeting Live * 2013.06.30 LEGEND "1999" 2014 * 2014.02.06 Music Station * 2014.03.01 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * 2014.03.02 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * 2014.07.27 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Los Angeles, California) * 2014.07.30 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Phoenix, Arizona) * 2014.08.04 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Utah) * 2014.08.06 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Denver, Colorado) * 2014.08.16 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.08.17 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.09.14 Babymetal World Tour 2014 (Chiba, Japan) * 2014.11.04 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (New York City, New York) * 2014.11.08 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (London, England) * 2014.12.26 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2014 2015 * 2015.01.10 LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ * 2015.05.09-2015.12.13 BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 (Didn't Perform on December 12, 2015) * 2015.08.15 Summer Sonic Festival (Tokyo, Japan) * 2015.08.16 Summer Sonic Festival (Osaka, Japan) * 2015.12.25 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2015 * 2015.12.28 Countdown Japan 15/16 2016 * 2016.04.02-2016.09.20 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 (Didn't Perform on August 21, 2016) * 2016.04.05 The Late Show With Stephen Colbert * 2016.04.22 Music Station 2017 * 2017.01.11 Metallica Asia Tour (Seoul, South Korea) Guitars Takayoshi Ohmura uses his ESP Guitars Artist Custom Guitars Series. *ESP Snapper Ohmura Custom "Eclipse Gold" *ESP Snapper Ohmura Custom "Royal Silver" *ESP Snapper Ohmura Custom "Brass Red" *ESP SE Ohmura Custom "Red" *ESP Snapper-7 Ohmura Custom "Twinkle Pink" (7 Strings) *ESP M-SEVEN Ohmura Custom "Golden Moon" (7 Strings) Other Guitars: *ESP MA-CTM/QM *ESP Amorous NT-CTM Equipment * Amplifiers Marshall JCM800 2203 + JVM410H + JCM800 2203KK + JCM900 SL-X + Marshall Vintage Modern 2246 Kemper Profiler Rack * Guitar effects & Accessories Sobbat DB-1 Drive Breaker Ibanez Tube Screamer TS-9 BOSS NS-2 Noise Suppressor BOSS TU-2 Chromatic Tuner BOSS DD-3 Digital Delay BOSS CH-1 Super Chorus BOSS PH-3 Phase Shifter BOSS PS-5 Super Shifter BOSS GT-10 Guitar Effects Processor Bootleg Dr. Mid Rich Providence Anadime Chorus Budda Wah Pedal TC Electronic G-Major EX-PRO Wireless System Custom Audio Japan Mixer Custom Audio Japan Power Supply External Links * Website * Facebook * Youtube Channel * Wikipedia (Japanese) * Wikipedia (English) * Report: Knowing The Kami Band "Takayoshi Ohmura God Of Guitar" Category:KamiBand Category:KamiBand Members Category:December Births Category:1983 Births Category:Capicorn